Applicant is not aware of any prior art references which, in his judgment as one skilled in the prostaglandin art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel compounds of the instant invention; however, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following references are set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,396, 3,849,487, and 3,813,433; Belgium Pat. Specification No. 781,978; Japanese Pat. Specification No. 1004-151; Netherlands Pat. Specification No. 7,203,126; and West German Pat. Specification No. 2505-303.